


Hurry Up & Wait

by rococowitch



Series: When the Night Comes [6]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, shibari smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Relationships: Finnegan Kazimir/Jude Ainsworth, Finnegan Kazimir/Original Female Character(s), Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir
Series: When the Night Comes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hurry Up & Wait

Her breath is slow, deep, even. Arching herself into a bow, Jude’s hair tumbles down and lightly brushes against the small of her back, her skin erupting in gooseflesh. A smile ghosts across her lips as a shiver runs down her spine. 

She’s lost track of time but doesn’t mind. Time somehow stills and flies when Finn indulges her like this. Her mind is empty save for the savoring of the rope gliding across her skin, the ache for Finn to come back, to feel his hands on her. 

Were she of a different constitution her joints would be sore from the position she’s remained in. Laying down, her arms behind her back and hands tied, her legs spread open, bent at the knees, ankles bound; more rope falls deliciously across her most sensitive areas, the slightest movement sending jolts of pleasure through her body. Her eyes were covered by a black cloth, tied securely behind her head.

Finn had ordered her not to move from that spot, and dutifully she obeys him. A small sigh escapes her lips as she tilts her neck, tightening the rope around her breasts. Surrendering complete control like this was terrifying to her in any other circumstance, but she trusted Finn. The release she felt of giving everything over to him, even for a brief time, burned better than any liquor, tasted sweeter than any confection. 

The hairs on the back of her head stand up as she feels a shift in the energy around her. A grin splits across her face–Finn is here, he is _home_. 

Her heart begins to beat faster, her breath already becoming shallow and quick, and she whimpers as she feels a cold iron hand on the outside of her thigh. 

“Right where I left you,” he purrs, and runs an ice-cold finger across the peak of her breast. “You did so well, baby.” She hums, excited, and arches herself into his touch. A low, rumbling chuckle comes from Finn and he hooks his fingers around the ropes that trail down the center of her chest and pulls gently. Jude gasps as the ropes tighten lightly around her neck and she rises up, Finn’s nose brushing against her jaw. 

“You look so beautiful like this, all trussed up for me.” His fingers trail down her body, following the dangerous curve of her until he reaches her heated core, slick and aching for him. He chuckles again at the moan that spills from Jude as he places his fingers in his mouth, savoring the taste of her.

“You’ve been so patient, love.” He loops an arm around her back to support he and holds her tight to him. She trembles in his arms as she feels the skin of his chest against hers, so cold it nearly burns, and she revels in it. Burying her face in his chest, she inhales the scent of him, of licorice and leather and the metallic bite of iron. 

Indelicate thoughts begin to creep back into her mind, unable to help herself with Finn. A soft growl vibrates in his chest and she tilts her head up, unable to see with the blindfold but smiling up at him anyway.

“Kiss me.” Unbound, her boldness begins to return, and she knows she's breaking the rules. She can feel the resolve in both of them beginning to deteriorate rapidly, and she knows he's weak for her like this. Finn crushes his lips to hers with a force that tells her he wants her just as badly. 

Quickly, Finn begins disassembling his masterful handiwork. The blindfold is pulled off unceremoniously, and Jude grins as her lover’s face focuses into view and liquid gold eyes meet hers. He leans in to capture her lips once more, biting down on her bottom lip and tugging, earning another lewd groan from Jude.

His hands work to undo the various knots he’s made to adorn her body, and as each one comes undone he bites and sucks a bruise in the spot to replace it. Jude knows that they’ll last for at least a week, the idea of her being so clearly marked at _his_ sending electricity racing through her. Her head falls back and she bites her lip, trying unsuccessfully to restrain the noises that escape her.

Finally, the ropes fall from Jude’s skin and onto the floor, quickly forgotten, and in a flash, she is face down on the bed. Cold hands grab her hips with bruising force, bowing her back for her as an iron hand weaves itself into golden hair. 

“Is this what you’ve been wanting?” Finn’s length is hard against her core, and he teases her as he rolls his hips forward, making her whimper. He pulls at her hair, arching her up so that his lips graze her ear. “I need to hear it, you need to tell me what you want.” 

“Finnegan, please,” she gasps, the fine line of pleasure and pain blurring within her and making her babble. “I need you to take me, however you want, I’m _yours_ , I just need to feel you. Please.” A cool, soothing kiss is pressed to her temple.

“ _Mine_ ,” Finn growls, and he surges his hips forward, sinking into her tight heat, the both of them crying out in unison. A strong arm wraps itself around her waist, holding her flush to his chest, a new mark being placed on her shoulder by his lips in between words that send sparks skittering across her over-sensitive skin.

Noises fall from Jude’s mouth like rain, her mind repeating his name like a prayer. He teases her, bringing her to the edge and backing away, torturing her with slow thrusts before taking her to the brink again. 

Finn’s fingers slowly find their way to the sensitive bundle of nerves and Jude cries out. His fingers and hips maintain a brutal pace; they’ve both waited enough for one night. 

He tugs at Jude’s hair, making her expose the column of her throat. A deep, primal growl rumbles in his chest as he spots the swirl of copper underneath, only visible to him. He can feel her getting close and he sinks his fangs into her, eyes fluttering closed as her blood coats his tongue.

The euphoria from his bite sends Jude toppling over the edge of her release, Finn’s name echoing through his chambers as she calls it out over and over. His own release soon follows, and they collapse to the bed in a tangled mess of limbs. 

Finn is quick to pull Jude flush against his chest, her body shaking. “You were so perfect, my love,” he whispers into her hair, large hands smoothing over her back. Jude clings to him as she comes down from the high and returns to herself. Gently, Finn tilts her chin up with his fingers and kisses her softly. “So beautiful. Are you alright?”

Jude nods and grins up at Finn, fully sated and mind clear. “I’m more than alright,” she murmurs. She nestles into him, taking in the afterglow and basking in it, her fingers idly running through the hair on his chest, over the crescent moon tattooed into his skin. 

Finn lets her trace over his chest with delicate fingers, whispering things to make her blush, or laugh, or grin. Eventually, her hand stops moving and her eyes flutter closed, and Finn tugs her close as she finally tumbles into sleep for the night. 


End file.
